First Date
by Imaginaryfriend101
Summary: My take on how Harry and Tonks could get together and a prequel to Found Out


First Date By Imaginaryfriend101  
  
Summary – prequel to Found Out, the story of how Harry and Tonks got together. Rating PG-13 just to be sure  
  
AN – Time Gone Bye is... well it not really coming along at the moment, I've got the next chapter planned out but I cant seem to find time to write it, what with lectures and Exams. I'm writing this as a one off hope you like  
  
Disclaimer – guess what... This isn't mine. "Speech" thoughts-/inner voice/-/ ---------------------  
  
Harry slowly trudged along the streets of Little Whining with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his over-large pants, cast-off's of his much larger cousin Dudley. As usual during the summer, he had nothing to do and was just wandering aimlessly thinking about life, and those who had already partaken of the first steps of the next great adventure.  
  
I'm sorry Siriushe said silently to the sky as he watched his Godfather, the closest thing he had to a real family, fall through the veil again in his mind eye.  
  
Harry mentally shook himself to rid himself of the thoughts that had plagued him since his return from Hogwarts to his 'Home' and cast around him looking for something to do, to keep his mind away from scenes that kept repeating themselves.  
  
There really wasn't much to do in Little Whining, there were the usual shops, the park (which had been vandalised be some young hooligan's that shall remain nameless coughDudleycough), a sport club, or one of the few pubs in the area, unless you counted Dudley's favourite hobby of beating up kid (and quite a few adult's) that were smaller than him. There was also the...  
  
Of course, why didn't I think of that beforeHarry thought as his fingers closed around the three crisp five pound notes in his pocket that Vernon had given to him to stay out of the house while the Dursley's had guests over for the day. I wonder who actually wants to visit the Dursley'sHarry mused as he wandered over to the local cinema.  
  
They were doing a Lord of The Rings special today, each film was shown continuously on their own screens, He quickly hurried over to the ticket counter and bought tickets to see the fellowship first and then the two Towers straight after. He then rushed into the screen, as the film was about to start and found a seat.  
  
It was about halfway through the second trailer that he felt someone's eyes on him, his hand reached down to his wand in his pocket as he turned around, there was no one on the row behind him, he let out of breath that he didn't know he was holding and turned back to the screen when he noticed a seat was pulled down behind and to the left of him.  
  
He stared at the seat for a long moment noticing how there were indentations on the seat as if someone was sitting there before turning back to the screen and shaking his head. Wonder which one of the order baby-sitting me this timehe thought to himself well I'm not going to find out by just sitting here  
  
And with that thought he stood up and walked around his row until he was next to the opened seat and sat down. "Hey, how's things?" he whispered still unsure whether there was someone sitting next to him. He was answered with silence but he could hear the quiet breathing and practically sense the body next to him that he was almost touching.  
  
He went for one last stab in the dark "Can you take that cloak off, I feel like a real ninny talking to thin air"  
  
The person next to him gave a sigh before, suddenly, a body appeared next to him that turned to him and said "Wotcher Harry"  
  
"Hey Tonks" he said with a small smile  
  
"So how didja know I was sitting here" she asked  
  
"The seat was pulled down and it looked like someone was sitting in it"  
  
"Dammit, I knew I should of stayed standing" she said with a smile  
  
"And deprive me of someone to actually talk to for a change?"  
  
"Yeah I guess it's tough not being able to talk to anyone"  
  
"Hmmm...let me think, Abso-friggin-lutely, its as boring as Hell as well, so Why is that I'm not aloud to talk to anyone again?"  
  
"We thought that you might want a chance to deal with... everything... yourself before trying and talking to you and getting our head bitten off like you did to everyone last year"  
  
Harry gave a small embarrassed chuckle as he replied "Yeah sorry about that, I just, felt alone and abandoned, and..."  
  
"And..." Tonks prompted  
  
Harry swallowed his Gryffindor courage and replied "...a little bit afraid knowing that Voldermort, a 'man' that cheated Death, was going to be after me"  
  
Instead of the sympathising look he thought he would receive, he got one of understanding "I can only imagine how you must of felt, but you must of shouted at almost everyone of the order apart from Dumbledore"  
  
Harry hung his head, trying to fight the blush that threatens to overtake his face.  
  
"You didn't?" Tonks asked wide eyes  
  
"I kinda trashed his office after..." he paused for a second before continuing "...everything that happened at the ministry"  
  
"Whoa, Way to go Harry, I never knew you had it in you"  
  
"Neither did I until half his office was destroyed"  
  
Tonks and Harry shared a laugh and fell silence once more  
  
"So..." Tonks started "How are you handling everything that happened after... well you know"  
  
Harry straightened up in his sit and said as if it was a well practised line (which according to his letters to the order it was) "I'm Fine"  
  
"Really Harry that tone. -"  
  
Harry quickly interrupted her "Shhh... The film starting"  
  
She gave him a look that he knew, even with his limited knowledge of women, meant that this wasn't finished before settling in to watch the film.  
  
'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'  
  
"Wow, that was amazing"  
  
"I know, teaches you not to underestimate Muggles huh"  
  
"Yeah... It's a shame it ended there, I wanted to know what happened next"  
  
"Tonks it's a Trilogy, that was the first part, I'm going to see the second one next" He paused hiding a small smile as her eyes lit up "Erm... Do you want me to get you a ticket for it"  
  
"Nah, it's fine, I'll sneak in under my cloak again"  
  
"Cool, I'll see you in there, and this time no hiding under invisibly cloaks" he mock scolded  
  
"Yes Sir" she cried as she mocked saluted with a cheeky grin, which caused her Weird Sisters T-shirt to stretch over her... ahem, assets  
  
Harry shook his head to clear it after a second of staring "Get!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face as he walked to the second screen.  
  
'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'  
  
It was about thirty minutes into the film when they both heard it, a small voice calling "Tonks, Tonks were are you"  
  
Tonks looked at her watch and muttered 'shit' under her breath, which Harry was sure he wasn't supposed to hear, as she pulled out a mirror with the face of Kingsley on it.  
  
As soon as the image of Kingsley saw Tonks he started yelling "Were are you Tonks?, your not in trouble are you?, is Harry with you?"  
  
"No I'm fine, and yes Harry is with me, we're at the,- "she never got to finish her reply as someone behind her interrupted  
  
"Hey don't you know your supposed to turn OFF your mobile before entering the cinema, ya dumb or something?" someone hollered from behind them  
  
"Sorry" Tonks said as she stood up to apologise "But this is important, I'll just go to the back to answer it"  
  
"Can I join you in the back" the voice in the back called out in a suggestive tone "Maybe we could have a little 'Fun'"  
  
Harry quickly lost his temper at those words and stood up next to Tonks "Apologise!" he ordered ignoring Tonks who gave a small gasp at the magic that was literally coming of him in waves, making him a very intimidating person to anyone magically inclined.  
  
Unfortunately for Harry the people sat at the back were Muggle's and all they could see was a young man maybe 15 at most trying to threaten them "Or what ya shrimp?" the leader of the little group taunted  
  
They both stood there staring at each other for a second until, with a pzzt sound, the carton of drink the lead taunter exploded sending his fizzy drink all over him.  
  
"I wouldn't squeeze those drink cartons that hard if I was you" Harry stated as he turned round and sat down again  
  
The Taunters left to get cleaned up as Tonks went to the back to talk to Kingsley through the mirror "Hey Kingsley, sorry about that, had to get out of publics eye"  
  
Kingsley just nodded to show he understood "Were are you?"  
  
"At the local cinema, look,.." she started as she looked towards Harry who sat watching the film "Maybe it would be better if I pulled a double shift, I know you want to spend more time with your wife"  
  
Kingsley blinked "Are you sure Tonks, it must be getting boring just watching Harry"  
  
"Nah it's okay, the film just getting to the good part, just make sure you get someone to cover my next Graveyard shift"  
  
Kingsley nodded again "And you just make sure you keep an eye on Harry and I'll get Dung to it, okay"  
  
"You got it Boss"  
  
"Thanks Tonks" were Kingsley last words as he faded from view as the mirror turned back into a mirror.  
  
As Tonks sat back down next to Harry she tapped him on the arm to get his attention "Thanks" she said simply  
  
"It's alright" he said with a lopsided grin "I'll do the same for any of my friends"  
  
Tonks smiled back at him as she turned back to the film, ignore the tiny bit of her that was disappointed that he had called her just a friend.  
  
'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'  
  
"So what now?" Tonks asked as they left the cinema several minutes later "Can we watch the final part now"  
  
"Maybe later, but for now how do you fancy something to eat first"  
  
Tonks stomach grumbled in answer, "I guess that's a yes then"  
  
"Okay Mister, were do you want to eat"  
  
"I dunno, how about there" Harry said as he pointed to a pub on the other side of the road, "it says that they do food"  
  
"Okay" Tonks said as she shrugged, she then linked arms with Harry and they both strolled towards the pub.  
  
'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'  
  
In the Pub  
  
"So what are we having?" Tonks asked Harry as she sat down ignoring the looks from the other patrons, that was what she liked about the Wizarding world, she could be herself and no-one would look at her any differently. Everyone in the Muggle world looked at her weird, well apart from some parts but they sometime freaked even her out.  
  
"I dunno, anything you want as long as it add up to..." he counted out his remaining money "under £9.20"  
  
Tonks fanned herself with her hand as she batted her eyelids, "Ohhh...Mister Potter, you certainly know how to make a woman feel special"  
  
"Ha, ha" Harry said sardonically as he stuck his tongue out at her  
  
They both ordered their food from the waitress who seemed to be looking at Harry too much in Tonks opinion, and sat staring at each other the subject of Sirius hovering between them like the figurative pink elephant.  
  
"So how do you feel, really" Tonks asked gently  
  
"I'm fine" he repeated from earlier  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit, anyone with half a brain can tell that you're in grief"  
  
When Harry didn't say anything she continued "I just want you to know that any time you want to talk I'm here"  
  
Harry seemed to deflate in front of her eyes from a self-assured young man, to a hurt child "I miss him" the words were whispered but Tonks still heard them  
  
"Me too"  
  
Harry looked up at her "Don't look so surprised Harry, he was the only one of my family that I was proud to call a family member"  
  
A semi smile reached his lips as their food was delivered "Yeah, he was my only chance of a family, the first time I met him he asked if I wanted to live with him, it was one of my biggest wishes that his name would be cleared so I could leave the Dursleys and live with him"  
  
"You do realise that he isn't the 'only' chance you have for a family, you could get married and have children and start a family of your own"  
  
"Here's hoping I live that long" Harry muttered but still Tonks heard him  
  
"Hey no talking like that, you are going to have kids of your own" she gave a heartfelt sigh "one of us has to"  
  
the turn it topic confused Harry so he voiced a question "What do you mean one of us?"  
  
"Harry, I'm a metamorphamagus" she replied as if it was an answer to everything  
  
"Tonks, just for a moment pretend that I was raised in a muggle environment and have no idea what you're going on about"  
  
"Oh, sorry" Tonks apologised "I keep forgetting about that, because I can change shape my womb changes shape as well, and well it's impossible for me to bring a baby to term"  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry" Harry said as he reached across the table and took Tonks hand in his own "I didn't mean to upset you"  
  
"It's okay, I've had a long time to get use to it, anyhow what were we talking about" she said as she changed the subject "Oh yeah Sirius, He was always talking about how he was going to get his name cleared so that you could live with him, and how he would teach you pranks and stuff, he wouldn't of wanted you drown yourself in Grief"  
  
Harry gave a dry chuckle "You know I spent the first three days I got back from Hogwarts locked in my room playing the what if game, what if I studied harder at Occulmancy?, what if I hadn't rushed into things, what if...?"  
  
Tonks and everyone at the order had noticed how he hadn't left his room in those first three days but she chose not to mention that fact "So what did you figure out"  
  
"That I could either drive myself crazy with the 'What ifs?' or I could move on, accept what had happened and try my hardest to stop anything like that happening again."  
  
"Good" Tonks said simply  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Yeah, I would hate to see you sink into depression"  
  
"Thanks, I think" he answered "Come on we best eat this before it get cold"  
  
The conversation ranged from the deep to the mundane over their meal and finally got onto the subject of past relationships  
  
... and then she drags me into this coffee shop filled with lace and frill's, it even had little golden cherubs throwing pink confetti around as if it was snow at Christmas"  
  
Tonks bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the indignant look on Harry's face "So that was your worse ever Date" as she took a sip from her after dinner coffee  
  
"Yeah, it was" Harry neglected to mention that it was also his best and only date he had ever been on "So what about you"  
  
"Well this one guy once asked me to turn myself into a copy of his sister"  
  
"Ewww"  
  
"Yeah, that was one seriously messed up wizard, usually they ask me to turn into a famous pop star or something"  
  
"And you don't mind?" Harry asked incredulously  
  
"I'm used to it I suppose"  
  
"That just wrong"  
  
Tonks just shrugged in an answer "So what do you really look like anyway"  
  
"You really want to see" Harry nodded, Tonks just sighed "okay" she said as she scrunched up her face  
  
Harry studied her face for a long moment and then said "Your beautiful"  
  
"Well this isn't my real nose, I never really liked it and it was the first thing I learned to change concisely" she said  
  
"I know what you mean, if I could get rid of the scar, I would without a second thought" he said then asked "but whats your normal nose like?"  
  
She sighed then said "Okay but don't laugh" and screwed up her face again and her nose changed, instead of a small button nose she had a long nose that seemed out of place on her face "So, What do you think?"  
  
"Your beautiful as you are"  
  
"Even with this snoz?" [AN – Slang term for Nose]  
  
He pretended to think about it "Weelllll......Of course you are Tonks"  
  
"Thanks" Tonks said shyly which was a change from her usual exuberant nature as she glanced down at the table and saw that he was still holding her hand across the table. She slowly withdrew it as she said "Come on lets get out of here"  
  
'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'  
  
As they walked along Tonks was giggling at Harry who was just confused by what had just happened, when they went to pay there total came up as just a little too much. So Harry had apologised as he gave The barmaid the last of his money, the elderly barmaid had shook her head saying that it was fine, which was that strange.  
  
But it was she said as the both turned to leave after thanking her for her generosity, "Aint young love grand" that got Harry confused.  
  
It wasn't till about halfway down the street that he realised what the old barmaid was on about "Did she think that you and me were on a date or something?"  
  
"Took you long enough to figure that out Harry dear" she replied as she fluttered her eyelids at him  
  
Harry just stuttered out an answer "But...how...why...?"  
  
"You find the idea of going out with me unreasonable"  
  
"No, It's just that... you're a gorgeous older woman, and I'm well, I'm just me, why would she think we were on a date?"  
  
Tonks smiled at the compliment and bristled at the older comment, "First of all, I'm not that much older than you, and two, think about what we've done today, doesn't that seem like a pretty good date"  
  
Harry blinked in shock at what she said as he thought over what they had done that day and had to fight down a blush as he said "So does this mean I get a goodnight kiss" with a cheeky grin  
  
It was Tonks turn be shocked but she recovered quickly and countered with "Play your cards right and you'll get more than a goodnight kiss" with a grin that was downright saucy as a blush overtook Harry's face making him look like a tomato  
  
"Awww...You're so cute when you blush, so sweet and innocent"  
  
"Yeah" Harry agreed sarcastically "But your corrupting me nicely" which made Tonks burst into giggles which Harry soon joined her in.  
  
After they regained their composure they continued down the road in comfortable silence which was broken by Tonks "So what we going to do now?"  
  
"Well I know what I would like to do" he said as he turned to look at her  
  
what is he flirting with me?she thought well two can play at that game"And what would that be Mister Potter" she said as she fluttered her eyes at him  
  
"Going to see the third part of the Lord of the Rings, why what did you think I wanted to do" he asked with an innocent expression that Tonks didn't believe for a second  
  
"And you say that I the one corrupting you" Tonks said with an eye-roll and a grin on her face, "Come on" she said as she grabbed his hand to drag him to the cinema, "I want to see what happened to Aragon"  
  
"We can't, I spent all my money on the meal remember"  
  
"Oh great, you build all my hopes up, then just dash them all down"  
  
"Your just upset that you can't watch Aragon anymore" Harry said in a singsong voice  
  
Tonks, too show her greater maturity, decided not to by not responding to his teasing as she stuck her tongue out at him  
  
"Hey I know" Tonks declared "We can use my invisibility cloak"  
  
"What both of us?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure we can both squeeze in"  
  
"Well if your sure" Harry said uncertainly, the fact that he had his own invisibility cloak at the Dursleys somehow didn't occur to him.  
  
"Yeah come on" she said as she dragged him by their still joined hand, between two shop next to the cinema were they wouldn't be seen putting it on.  
  
"So how should we do this?" Harry asked as she got the cloak from her bag at her side  
  
"You stand in front of me and I'll drape the cloak over us, okay"  
  
"Yeah" he said as he moved to stand in front of her and she draped the cloak over then so the world took on a grainy quality and started walking. They hadn't taken three steps when one of Tonks feet caught one of Harry's making him trip up and fall through the cloak onto the pavement.  
  
He managed to get his hands up in time but the fall still jarred him. "Oh Harry are you okay, I'm so sorry"  
  
"It's okay, Tonks" he said but seeing her downcast expression he added "really"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think we should re-think our walking arrangement"  
  
"sorry"  
  
"Tonks there's nothing to be sorry about, it was an accident, it could of happened to anyone" he stopped when he saw that she wasn't listening to a word he was saying "How about we try walking side by side, would we be covered then?"  
  
Tonks just shrugged so Harry moved next to her and she draped the cloak over them again. It was a bit of a squeeze but they managed to be completely covered by turning towards each other slightly.  
  
"Right then, Onwards" said Tonks who seemed to get back some of her smile back, and they slowly proceeded into the cinema.  
  
It was just as they were finding somewhere to sit down, giggling quietly at a job well done, when it happened. Tonks stood on an empty carton of popcorn and slipped, she would have fallen had it not been for Harry and his seeker reflexes.  
  
But it left them in a embarrassing position, Harry arm was around her waist and her arm was around his shoulders supporting, This left Tonks laying in almost horizontal position with Harry leaning over her, their faces inches apart.  
  
They stayed like that for a long moment staring into each other's eyes, Harry started to lean down as she licked her lips.  
  
The moment was broken by the screen coming to life, which caused Harry to wake up from his reverie and pull Tonks up next to him.  
  
"Sorry" he whispered  
  
They quickly found some seats and sat down without saying anything, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Oh god, I can't believe I almost kissed herHarry thought to himself.  
  
/-/Would that be such a bad thing, kissing her/-/ said a voice in the back of his head that sounded like Ron  
  
Yeah  
  
/-/Why?...She funny, gorgeous, smart, fun, sensible.-/-/  
  
-OlderHarry interrupted  
  
/-/As she said, Not that much older/-/ his inner Ron countered with  
  
Well, yeah but, there no way she would be interested in me  
  
/-/Do you know that for certain...?/-/ his inner Ron asked  
  
Well no, but-  
  
/-/But nothing, you never know until you try/-/ and with that his inner Ron quietened down leave Harry to his own thoughts  
  
'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'  
  
Oh God, I can't believe he almost kissed me  
  
/-/Believe it/-/ Her inner minx said /-/And would it be so bad if he had/-/  
  
Yes  
  
/-/Why?... He smart, witty, cute, that hair that you want to run your fingers through, don't lie and say you don't, I know you do cause I'm you, and those eyes. I can tell you this now, just get him some new clothes and some muscle and he'll be a real hunk/-/  
  
How about this for a reason, He's sixteen  
  
/-/Not that much younger than you, as you said so yourself and he's very mature for his age, more mature than some of the pigs that you've dated recently/-/  
  
Well yes but,-  
  
/-/But nothing, he's interested in you, not your metamorphamagus abilities, How long has it been since you met someone like that/-/  
  
Well, erm, there was Micheal  
  
/-/Micheal the Muggle doesn't count, as you most certainly know/-/  
  
Okay I admit it's been a long time...  
  
/-/Too long. Look, all I'm saying is don't throw him away just because of his age, if give him a chance, he just might surprise you.../-/ and with that her inner minx drew silent leaving Tonks to her own jumbled thoughts. As she watched the screen throwing occasional glances at her Raven Haired companion who troubled her thoughts (which incidentally coincided with the times when Aragon wasn't on the screen)  
  
'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'  
  
Harry risked a glance to his left, wondering what to say to her. Before forcing himself to look back at the screen, but like a magnet he was drawn to turn around and look at her again, catching her looking at him.  
  
Its hard to say who was more surprised, Tonks or Harry as they stared at each other.  
  
Come On Potter, Do something, Say something, anythingHarry gave Tonks a nervous smile which turned into a true smile as Tonks smiled back at him.  
  
Oh God, I can't believe it, I'm acting like a teenager again, At least he has the excuse that he's still is one  
  
Tonks was the one to break eye contact and looked back at the screen (Aragon had come back on) and soon Harry turned back to the screen as well, but the smile remained on their lips for the rest of the movie.  
  
'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'  
  
"So what did you think" Harry asked as they walked out of the cinema and into Little Whining  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"about the film"  
  
"It was good, I have no idea how they made some of those monsters and orcs, how bout you"  
  
"It was, maybe a little long winded in parts having to sit through all three films in one go was a bit much"  
  
"Yeah it was a bit, anyhow, who was your favourite member of the Fellowship"  
  
"Frodo" He said without hesitation, "I can relate to what he went through with the ring" he added bringing the mood of the conservation down to an all time low. He seemed to realise this as he decide to continue after a moment pause "No need to ask who your favourite character was... Aragon"  
  
"And why would you think that Mr High and Mighty Potter" She asked trying to get the conservation going again  
  
"Oh come on, whenever he was on you couldn't take your eyes off the screen"  
  
Tonks felt a faint blush colour her cheeks, "Now why in the name of Merlin would you think that"  
  
"Cause I watc..." watched you the two unsaid words hung in-between them but neither wanted to say them. "So...erm...when does...your shift change" he mumbled  
  
Tonks meanwhile was using all of her Metamorphamagus skill to keep the blush from overtaking her face as she watched him mumble through his words. He really is cute when he blushesshe thought with a smile  
  
/-/Told Ya!/-/  
  
Shut up you  
  
"Tonks?"  
  
"Oh sorry Harry, I kinda zone out there for a second, what did you say"  
  
"I asked what time is your shift over"  
  
"Oh well, it was supposed to be over at four, that why Kingsley called he was supposed to take over, but the film had just started and I wanted to finish watching it so I decide to do a double shift, so now I finish at ten" Tonks babbled  
  
"Wait, you could of left ages ago?"  
  
"Well... yeah, like I said I wanted to finish watching the movie, and well... I thought you might want someone to just talk to about stuff"  
  
"Tonks"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thanks" She just smiled in response at him noticing for the first time how close they were standing.  
  
She didn't step away.  
  
"So how about you"  
  
Harry just shrugged, "As long as I'm home before Dudley it doesn't really matter, that's when they lock the door"  
  
"They would lock you out?"  
  
"Yeah" he said with a shrug "I can't wait till I'm seventeen and I can move out into my own place"  
  
"I bet, I couldn't wait till to move out of my house when I was your age, and my parents acted like human beings" she paused as she thought about it "Most of the time anyway"  
  
"Well I always thought that Dudley was a pig in a wig"  
  
"What about your esteemed Aunt and Uncle" she said through her giggles  
  
Harry thought about it for a while "Aunt Petunia would be a Giraffe and Uncle Vernon would be, hmmm.... A Walrus I think suits him best"  
  
"Ohh that perfect, I'll have to ask Fred and George see what they can come up with for your moving out"  
  
Harry blinked in shock before the devious smile of the Marauders™, which he inherited from his father, spread across his face, "Just make sure it doesn't last too long, an hour or two at most"  
  
Tonks just pouted "Oh fine just spoil all my fun"  
  
Harry merely laughed at her expression "Come on, I best get head back or I really will be locked out" as he held out his arm for her  
  
Tonks smiled and took the offered arm and threaded her own through it "Onwards gentle sir, to face the horrors ahead of us"  
  
Harry would be insulting Sirius memory if he let that line go "Ah so you do know the Dursley's then" he declared out loud causing them both to burst out in laughter  
  
'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'  
  
"So this is it" Harry said as he stood it front of Number four Privit Drive "I had a good time today"  
  
"Me too, you're a lot of fun when you're not in a mood"  
  
"Thank, I think" Harry said, "But can you do me a favour"  
  
"Matters what it is"  
  
"Well next time your on guard duty" he paused "Can you leave your cloak behind so I can actually talk to you"  
  
Tonks smiled "Of course"  
  
/-/Go on then/-/  
  
Go on whatHarry thought back to his inner Ron that was in his head Okay so hearing voices is not a good thing  
  
/-/Hey!/-/ the voice said sounding slightly insulted /-/if you keep going on like that I won't help you out /-/  
  
At the moment Harry was willing to listen to anybody, even the voices in his head okay, I'm sorry, now what am I supposed to do  
  
/-/Apologe accepted/-/ the voice sounded smug /-/And you should just kiss her/-/  
  
That it? That your pearl of wisdom, just kiss her  
  
/-/Well yeah/-/  
  
I can't  
  
Harry had the strangest feeling that the voice rolled its eyes at him /- /Yes you can, Do it for Gryffindor, do it for yourself, do it for your libido /-/  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, why cant I have a voice that can give good adviceHe thought before waking up to see Tonks waving a hand in front of his face  
  
"Harry, are you in there"  
  
"Yeah Tonks, sorry about that I just kinda drifted off, sorry" he said sheepishly  
  
"It's okay, I do the same all the time" she looked at her watch "It's getting late, I best be going" she said as she turned away  
  
"Tonks wait"  
  
Okay here goes  
  
She turned back to him with a questionably look on her face "Can I give you a goodnight kiss"  
  
Everything seemed to stand still for a second before Tonks broke the spell by nodding  
  
Harry closed the gap between them and gently stroked his hand down Tonks cheek, lifting her face to his as he slowly descended towards her lips.  
  
The kiss itself was just like Harry, Tonks thought to herself, sweet and gentle, but with a hidden passion buried just underneath the surface, that showed itself in the second deeper kiss.  
  
She remembered how she wanted to continue but had to get to her post so she could swap shift, and he had to get in his 'home'.  
  
She didn't know were their relationship might go, but she was looking forwards to finding out.  
  
'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'  
  
Epilogue – a few days after 'First Date'  
  
Tonks slowly sneaked up behind her prey and mercilessly jabbed him in the side making him turn around dropping the plate he was holding on the floor were it smashed. He ignored it as he looked at her "Tonks" he cried with a smile as he pulled a surprised Tonks into his arms  
  
I could get used to thisshe thought from inside his arms  
  
"Sorry" he said sheepishly as he backed away "It's just that I haven't heard from you in a while and..."  
  
Tonks cut him off "Shh...I would of been around here earlier but I haven't been put on guard duty for a while, sorry about the plate" she said as she nodded to the floor  
  
"It's okay, I'll just clear it up, sit down, it's good to have someone to talk to"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?"  
  
"Its fine I've only got a few more pots to dry and I'm done"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They chatted about a wide range of things as Harry finished his only chore for the day.  
  
"So..." Harry asked when he had finished "What do you want to do now"  
  
"I dunno, there not much to do round town"  
  
"Want to head up to my room, Aunt Petunia would kill me if I messed up the downstairs"  
  
"Harry, I'm shocked, I not here ten minute, and already you try to get me in your room"  
  
"What no, I didn't mean it like that..." Harry trailed off when he saw Tonks almost rolling on the floor laughing, "Hey! Not funny"  
  
"I thought it was"  
  
"ha, ha, you coming" he said as he walked towards the door  
  
"Race Ya" Was the only warning he got before she barrelled past him and up the stairs  
  
Harry jogged after her knowing he couldn't catch up and entered his room  
  
"God it's even more dreary during the daytime" Tonks muttered as he stepped through the threshold  
  
"This is the room they put me in after I got my Hogwarts letter" he didn't mention the cupboard, he didn't really want to.  
  
"Sometime I wonder how you turned out as good as you have"  
  
Harry just blushed as he gave a shrug  
  
"Aww...So cute" She said as she ruffled his hair, when she finished their faces where only inches apart and it was only a moment later that they were snogging.  
  
Tonks had no idea how long they had been kissing when they were broken up by a shrill shriek of "Oh God..." and they both looked up into the face of Mrs Dursley.  
  
'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'0oo0'  
  
OH My God just over 6000 words, (if you count this authour notes) this was supposed to be a quick piece, ah well there goes that idea.  
  
The voices in their haeds are not some sort of messages from god or anything like that, its just a sounding board to bounce idea off for them, everyones got one (I Hope) I wrote that Tonks liked Aragon cause usually it's between Aragon and Legolas and Legolas with his blonde hair reminds me too much of Lucius Malfoy  
  
Hope you like this story, tell me what you think by reviewing.  
  
The next part of Time Gone Bye will defintely be out by the end of June, I finish everything this yaer on the 9th  
  
Talk to you later and may my muse bother you instead of bothering me with even more ideas for stories  
  
Imaginaryfriend101 


End file.
